


One of a kind

by Gay_internet_mafia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_internet_mafia/pseuds/Gay_internet_mafia
Summary: Dan falls for the new kid but he doesnt understand why the boy keeps having these mood swings, or why he won't let Dan meet his brother.I suck at summaries sorry
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	One of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> My other fics are under the username mangomelions but I had to orphan that account for personal reasons.  
> Donate to young minds they do awesome work especially recently, creating resources to help teens and young people be okay in lockdown. https://youngminds.org.uk/donate/  
> Thank you!!!

There was someone sat at the back of the classroom. He wasn't sat in Dan's seat, but he was closer to him than any of the other students got. Dan looked him over. Pale skin, dark hair, bright blue eyes. This kid was new. Dan would have remembered if he had seen that face before. He felt his cheeks get hot as he realised the guy had caught him staring. He arrived at his seat and shrunk into it, averting his eyes. He supposed it made sense this guy would be sat next next to him, there weren't any other free seats in the class. He starts working on the assignment on the board, and after a few moments, the boy beside him speaks cheerfully. 

"Oh, you like Muse?" 

Dan blinks at him for a minute, before remembering that, on the lapel of his school blazer, he had a pin of the resistance album art. 

"Oh yeah. They're cool."

"They're my favourite band. What songs do you like?" 

The conversation carried on enthusiastically and somehow moved on to a discussion about anime and video games. As they talked, the boy smiled more and more, and Dan watched as his face lit up again and again. It was like sunshine. 

When the class ended and everyone started packing up their things, Dan hesitated before blurting out.

"Can I have your number?" His voice was too loud and sudden, he realised, blushing. 

The boy blinked at him. 

"I mean, now you're my math buddy, so if you get stuck on something, or you wanna study together or something, just text me." Dan managed to calm his voice somewhat. He looked up from his shoes to find the boy was grinning at him. 

"Can I have your phone then?"

Dan fumbled for a minute before handing it over. 

A moment later, his phone was pressed back into his hand. He looked down at the contact the boy had added. 

_Math buddy ;)_

Dan frowned, realising he didn't actually know the boy's name. 

"Hey I'm Dan what's your-" But as Dan looked up, the boy was gone. He found himself in an empty room, and swore, realising he was late for his next class. 

He ran into Psychology panting, dishevelled and with his mind still on the mysterious boy from his math class. 

He went to find his seat, and to his surprise, found two familiar blue eyes staring at him. 

"Oh hi. I guess it makes sense you'd be put next to me, new kid, I usually sit on my own."

The boy smiles, and Dan can't help but wonder if something had changed between the last class and this one. The boy's smile wasn't quite as friendly as it had been before. Now it was more polite. 

"Are you alright?" Dan asked, as he took his seat. 

The boy nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." 

Dan looked him over skeptically before accepting this as an answer. The boy didn't seem sad.

"So, where abouts did you move from? How you liking it here?" Dan asks conversationally. 

"Oh, near Manchester. This place seems okay, but I'm from a small town, where everyone is really nice. I don't get the same vibe from this place."

"You've got me there. There are good people, I suppose, but I guess there is a reason why I always sit alone."

"I get it. It's not really me I'm worried about though, my brother, he's kind of... well he's really optimistic and friendly and likes to see the best in people. I always get scared someone will use that against him." The boy spoke slowly with none of the energy he had this morning. Dan wondered if he had seen something on the way here. A kid getting beaten up, a teacher being ignored, something. 

"Seeing the best in people isn't a bad thing. sometimes it's what's needed to bring that best part out."

"Maybe. I hope so. Hey, I don't think I got your name? I'm Jason." 

"Dan." 

The teacher started talking and the two boys stopped. When the bell rang Jason got up and left without a word. 

That night Dan decided he would text Jason. Just to give him his number. 

_Dan: Hi it's Dan._

_Math Buddy;): Wait who's Dan?_

_Dan: Me. I'm Dan._

_Math Buddy;): Ohh wait are you my math buddy?_

_Dan: yeah. And look i know i was the one who said it but can we stop with the math buddy thing?_

_Math buddy;): Well I needed something to call you other than 'cute guy from maths' sorry. I know your name now anyway._

_Dan: That you do. Hey i wanted to ask, how did your brother's first day go? You mentioned him earlier I just wanted to check he was okay._

_Math Buddy;): Did i mention him earlier? Sorry, i think i was distracted. Um, he seems fine, yeah. He's kinda quiet tho, he didn't tell me much about his day._

Dan frowned. He remembered being told that Jason's brother was really friendly.

_Dan: And how about yours?_

_Math Buddy;): Mine was great actually. i was nervous at first but then i met someone really cool and spent the rest of the day smiling._

At first Dan thought Jason was talking about him but then he thought of how they'd been in psychology. He hadn't really been smiling then, he hadn't really seemed to want to talk to Dan at all. He had been polite, he supposed, but he didn't have his earlier enthusiasm. The thought of Jason getting close to someone else made him feel a weird aching sensation he didn't understand. 

_Dan: That's cool, I'm glad you're making friends._

_Math buddy;) : yeah me too. Look, i gotta go my brother's calling me. See you tomorrow, sleep well xx_

_Dan: you too, cya_

The next day, he was at his locker when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jason, beaming at him. He was being sunshine again, blue eyes sparkling. 

"Heya, how's you this morning?" He asked. 

Dan smiled back, trying to mirror the boy's brightness but something gave him the feeling this wasn't possible. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Jason asked. Dan smiled at the gesture. 

"Yeah, I'd like that, gimme a sec." Dan fished his math book out of his locker and shut it, before turning back to Jason and giving him a shy smile. 

"Shall we?" 

They both giggled and walked down the hall together, falling into easy conversation. 

This easy conversation continued through maths, broadening from being about games and tv shows and music to being about their lives, about Jason's friends from back in Manchester and Dan's family and childhood stories. Dan looked down at his page at the end of the class and realised he had done very little actual maths. Jason got up and with a smile and a little parting salute, left to go find his brother. 

Dan headed to Psychology, where he found the desk at the back of the classroom empty. He sat down and a few minutes later, looked up to find Jason weaving his way through the desks. They exchanged smiles as Jason sat and the teacher immediately began a spiel about some study done in the 80s. 

They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang, Jason got up and left without a word.

Dan left a few minutes later, only to immediately run into Jason, who grabbed him by the arm and beamed at him.

Dan frowned. "Why are you being so weird?" He asked. 

Jason's face fell. He let go of Dan's arm and retreated back a step.

"No. I don't mean.." Dan tried to clarify, stepping toward him and trying to prove that he was okay with that.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, looking concerned. 

Right now, nothing was wrong. He didn't want to upset the other boy, or overstep any boundaries, so he refrained from asking about the mood swing. Instead he nodded and started telling Jason about his favourite spot on the field. A few minutes later they were there, and laid down on the grass under the tree, eating their lunches and taking it in turns to ask each other questions about their favourite things. They lost track of time and were both late to 3rd period, but Dan didn't mind. 

That evening they spent a few hours texting back and forth about various things, mainly just exchanging a string of cheesy jokes that made Dan smile at his phone. 

When Wednesday came, he walked to his locker to find Jason already waiting there for him. Without even a hello, Jason launched into a speech about star wars, a continuation of a conversation they had had the night before. They walked to class together, and their conversation continued through maths. When the class ended, Jason smiled, and left, with an explanation about needing to meet his brother and a "See you in a bit."

Dan wondered if things were going to be different, but again, when Jason joined him in Psychology it was like he'd had all the life sucked out of him. Dan expected another bout of silent treatment, but half way through the lesson, Jason leaned over. 

"Hey, Dan, I'm actually really bad with this subject, I was wondering if I could get some help sometime?" He was scratching his head as if he was embarrassed, and Dan smiled in a way he hoped was comforting. 

"Sure. You free 4th?" 

Jason nodded. 

"Okay great, meet me in the library. I promise I'll be in study mode."

Jason smiled appreciatively and agreed. The rest of the lesson was quiet, with a few words of conversation here and there, limited to the work they were doing. 

Jason smiled at him politely when the bell rang, and left to go find his brother. By the time Dan got to his locker, Jason had found him and was babbling incessantly about Pokemon. Again, they ended up under the tree, this time only just making it back in time for 3rd period. When 4th period came around they met in the library, and started to work, a lot more chilled out and focussed than they had been earlier. Jason didn't bring up anything other than the work and Dan was beginning to understand how Jason felt about Psychology, so he didn't really question this. 

Afterwards they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

That night, Dan texted Jason. 

_Dan: Hey, I was wondering, why do you have to meet up with your brother so much?_

It was a question that had been playing on his mind, every time Jason disappeared it was so that he could meet up with this brother Dan kept hearing about. They must be close, he thought. He wished he had family like that. 

_Math buddy;) : Oh, it's nothing, just the library only had one copy of the Maths textbook left. We're constantly having to meet to swap it back and forth._

_Dan: oh thats cool I mean I can imagine it gets annoying sometimes though having to go to the other end of the school and back all the time_

_Math buddy;) : It's not so bad. It's pretty much the only exercise I get, so there's that._

In the following few weeks, they fell into the same routine. Every morning, they would meet by Dan's locker, and go to Maths, then Jason would go meet his brother, and they would see each other again in Pyschology, then Jason would go again to meet his brother, before meeting Dan again and spending lunch under the tree on the field. 

A few days a week, Dan would spend his 4th period in the library helping Jason with his Psychology. They were never particularly chatty during this, but Dan just figured it was one of Jason's quirks. 

One day, when sat under the tree, Dan got curious about something. 

"Hey, I was wondering, how come I've never met your brother?"

Jason looks at him hesitantly. 

"Umm I don't know?"

"So can I meet him?"

"NO." Jason snaps, and Dan moves back.

"I'm sorry." Jason amends, with a sad smile. "I just... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Dan's tone is gentle. 

"I don't have to introduce you, you know?" He says in a tone Dan has only heard from him before in Psychology. 

"I know. Look, I'm only asking 'cause he seems important to you."

"He is, it's just…it doesn't matter."

Dan just looks at him gently, coaxing him on. 

"It's just… this is new to me Dan. Having a friend like you. Back home, I annoyed everyone. And my brother, he was the popular one, he got on with everyone. I'm just scared that if you know him, you won't want me around anymore."

Dan blinked at him for a minute, surprised. 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I really like you. That's why I want to get along with your brother. It's okay if you don't want us to meet though, I get it, but please don't think I would ditch you. You're not second best to your brother, that's not how people work. You're just different. You're special."

Jason looked at him for a moment, and had it been anyone else, it would have been awkward. But somehow, the two of them, sat cross legged on the grass, looking into each other's eyes, was the most comfortable feeling in the world. 

"Dan?" Jason said, as he moved to lay down. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?"

Dan couldn't help the little spark of hope that he felt. He knew this probably wasn't a date, but he could dream, couldn't he? 

"Yeah, I'd love that." 

"Okay, I'll pick you up from yours after school, at 5? I have to run home first to change and look after my grandma." 

"Okay, sure. I'll text you my address." 

"Sure."

When his doorbell rings at 5, Dan rushes to go get it, but when he reaches the top of the stairs, he found his mother had already opened the door. She was stood staring at the blue eyed boy, apprehensively. 

Dan stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend. He thought he was attractive normally, seeing him out of that hideous uniform only emphasized it tenfold. Jason had a decent sense of style, he thought. Black jeans and a red button up, with a black bomber jacket over his arm. The boy was currently explaining to Dan's mum that they knew each other from school, and asked if it was okay that he steal her son for the evening. 

It was oddly formal, but friendly, and made Dan feel like he was a girl in an old american movie and his date had arrived for the prom. 

"Will you be feeding him or should I leave him stuff in the microwave?" He heard his mum ask. 

"Yea, he will be well looked after I assure you." 

His mum laughs. "Okay then, kid. He's all yours," She says before yelling Dan's name up the stairs. 

Dan was startled into moving, running down the stairs, and offering a smile. 

Phil returned it, before looking him up and down with a peculiar expression. 

"You look nice out of that dodgy blazer."

"Says you." Dan blurted out, blushing. Why had he become a nervous wreck? It was just Jason. 

"Okay, well, be home before midnight. See you later guys." And with that, Dan's mum disappeared inside the house, and shut the door behind her. 

Dan and Jason walk in the direction of the cinema, falling into their usual conversation. 

"So I thought we'd go to dinner before the movie, cause then we can pig out on popcorn?" Jason suggested with a smile. 

"I wasn't even aware we were going for dinner." Dan said, not unkindly. 

"That's the whole cliche, isn't it?" The boy says. "Dinner and a movie?"

Dan stops walking. There's no way he misinterpreted that, right?

"Is this a date?" He asks, his heart racing as he waits for a reply. 

"Umm. I… " The black-haired boy paused, and looked straight into Dan's eyes. Dan could feel the vulnerability held in their gaze. 

"Only if you want it to be. Being friends with you is enough. We can forget it if you want, or you can go home." 

Dan frowned. 

"I'm not going home. You promised me a movie." 

The boy nodded and they started walking again, slowly, and in silence. 

"Hey, umm…" Dan spoke quietly. 

"Yeah?" They looked at each other. 

"What if I want it to be a date?" Dan asked, with a hopeful smile. 

A grin spread across the other boy's face and Dan's heart melted. 

"Really?" 

"You're sweet and funny and I like you." Dan says simply.

"I like you too." They smiled at each other for a minute before resuming walking again. A few moments later, Dan feels his hand warm up as fingers intertwine with his own. 

They soon start rambling about the movie they want to see, and before long they reach the restaurant. As Jason looks over the menu, Dan stares at him. 

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Jason says without looking up. Dan blushes. 

"I was wondering… how do you identify yourself? Like, you're into guys right? Is it just guys, or are you bisexual, or like, idk, I know there are others."

"I'm gay." Is the answer he gets. He hears the other boy say it, so simply and he can't help but feel jealous. 

"And you?" The boy counters, a question Dan knew was coming but still wasn't prepared to answer. 

"I...don't really know. I don't like labels. It just feels too constricting, I don't know which one fits, and I know I should have an answer but I just…don't."

"Hey," Jason reached his hand out over the table and took Dan's. "You don't owe anyone anything. You can like who you like, you be who you are, labels are for other people. I don't go on about how I'm gay, I just, I mean, you asked, so, there's my answer. But the labels don't define us, Dan, we define the labels."

Dan thought for a moment, before smiling, and changing the subject. 

They laughed, ate, and then Jason paid the bill. Dan had only allowed this on the promise that Dan could pay at the cinema, but when they arrived he found out Jason had already booked tickets, so Dan paid for the popcorn, which they almost spilled everywhere, trying to eat it with the hands that weren't intertwined. 

After the movie they walked back to Dan's house, huddled close in the cold. 

They lingered on Dan's doorstep, finishing their conversation before saying goodbye. Jason turned to leave, but Dan grabbed at his sleeve. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, shyly, watching as the all too familiar smile broke out across the blue-eyed boy's face. 

He nodded and pulled Dan close to him, a hand going up to cup Dan's jaw. 

Their lips met, and Dan felt every nerve in his body burn with something he'd never felt before. He had only meant for a short embrace but he felt the boy's hand move to the back of his neck, urging them on, growing fierce. Suddenly the boy pulled back, a little flustered. 

"I'm really sorry. I got a little carried away." He looked sheepishly at his feet for a moment before looking up at Dan and Dan could hardly believe that this was the boy who had been so confidently snogging him a second ago. 

"No complaints here." Dan giggled. 

They laughed together for a second, before before hugging and saying goodnight. Dan walked up his stairs feeling happier than he could remember ever being before. 

"So it went well then, your date?" It was his mother's voice. Dan's smile faded, as he turned to look at her, but he didn't find any malice or judgement there.

"Umm, yeah. The film was good." Dan answered. 

He headed to his room but then stopped and turned back. 

"I know I never told you, I was into guys, I just, I don't know, nothing was ever really certain and I was scared and didn't know if it was okay."

"Of course it's okay. All I want is for you to be happy. And he makes you happy, I can see that." 

"Thanks, Mum" he said, 

"And it does help that he's hot and polite. Seriously, he shook my hand earlier, who does that anymore?"

Dan walked into his room and shut his door, as soon as he processed that his mother had just called Jason hot. 

She wasn't wrong, but still. 

They spent the weekend messaging each other their usual stupid jokes, with some added pick up lines and mixed in. 

When Monday morning came around, Dan was at his locker, organising his textbooks, when he felt two long arms wrap around his waist. 

"Good morning." He heard the familiar voice and melted into the touch. 

"Heya. Umm, can I have my body back." 

The arms around him were withdrawn. 

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that there are other people around and I don't want to attract too much attention ya know." Dan explains. 

Jason nods a little sadly. Dan can tell he understands but it still sucks. 

In Pyschology, Jason asks if they can meet in 4th to go over some stuff about Milgram, and Dan agrees. 

Lunchtime is spent under the tree, which happens to be quite far from where anybody else hangs out, sitting on the grass like usual, but this time, after he's finished eating, Jason moves so that his head is resting on Dan's lap, looking up at him. 

"You just have a great under chin view there," Dan jokes, but the boy doesnt laugh.

Instead he just says "You're really beautiful, ya know that?" 

Dan almost spits out his juice, on to Jason's face. When he collects himself, he offers Jason a huge grin.

"You too with your raven coloured hair and blue eyes. I've never met anyone who looks as good as you."

He doesn't know but the reaction he gets is a laugh. A full-bellied, eyes-streaming laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Dan asked, frowning, his entire body jiggling from the movement of the boy in his lap. 

"You're just funny." The boy said. 

A week later they talked, and decided they want to be boyfriends. 

Something still didn't feel quite right though. Jason kept rushing off to meet his brother, and Dan didn't even know his brother's name. 

So when they had been together 3 weeks, Dan asked again if he could meet Jason's brother. His boyfriend had looked at him skeptically before agreeing, saying that Dan could have dinner at his house tonight and meet his family. 

"Hey, before I meet them, I just wondered, do they know about me?" Dan asked. 

"They know I have a boyfriend, even my gran is cool with it. We don't have to pretend to be just friends or anything, if that's what you mean." 

Dan nodded. "Okay. Awesome. So I'll walk home with you then? Ya know I don't actually have a clue where you live?" 

Jason laughed. "It's not far."

They caught sight of the time and Jason got to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Dan up. 

"Come, on. We've got to go."

After 3rd period, Dan went to the library. He sat in his usual seat, and got his phone out. 

He had a text from Jason.

_Math Buddy;) : where are we meeting?_

Dan replied with the word _'library'_ and stuffed his phone back into his bag. A few minutes later the seat next to him was filled and they started going over notes. 

As time goes on, most students leave the library, and when there are only a few left, Dan feels confident enough to lean over and put his head on Jason's shoulder. 

Jason nudges him off, and gives him a look, before continuing with the work. 

A little while later, the bell goes, and Jason starts packing away. As he does, he drops his pencil case, and all of his things empty out onto the floor. Just as he starts picking them up, Dan feels a weight around his shoulders. A pair of forearms appear in front of his face as someone hugs him from behind. He looks to the floor and finds Jason still picking up pencils. Dan panics, and shoves the person off of him violently. 

"Owww! What was that for?" He turns around to find his boyfriend looking at him with big sad eyes. 

Dan looked at him in shock. Then he looked at the floor, where Jason was still picking up pencils. 

"What the Fuck?" Dan said, getting out of his chair, and walking backward a few steps, beginning to hyperventilate. The newcomer was quick to approach him, and hold eye contact, talking gently.

"Hey, it's alright, you're alright."

"But… who are you?" The boy in front of him seemed taken aback by the question. 

"You know who I am, you've been dating me for me for three weeks."

Dan looked back at the boy under the table and this time his boyfriend followed his gaze. 

Dan watched as his face turned to surprise, and then understanding. 

Then he burst out laughing. 

The boy under the table finally looked up, saw what was going on, and joined in. 

"Ohhh don't tell me this is your boyfriend." The boy under the table directed the question at the boy near Dan. 

"Yeah, Jason, this is Dan."

"Well yea I know that, he's been teaching me Psych for the past six weeks." 

Dan blinked. There were two of them. 

"Can SOMEONE explain what is going on?" He snapped, and the boys turned to look at him in unison. It was really creepy to watch. He could almost see a telepathic communication between the two boys, dogs whirring as they thought about how to clear things up. 

The boy nearest him spoke first. 

"Hello, I'm the boy from your maths class, who has lunch with you every day and texts you most nights and takes you on dates. I love muse and anime and I uhh… I have an identical twin."

"And I'm his twin, Jason, I'm in your Psychology class and you were beginning to freak me out by how you would talk to me sometimes." The other brother laughed a little. 

Dan digested this information for a minute. It made a lot of sense. It explained why the boy always seemed so different in Psychology. It was a different boy.

"That explains why you were always so grumpy in Pyschology."

"HEYY!" Jason glared at him. 

"Sorry I just mean, in comparison. He has, like a permanent sugar high or something." They all laughed. 

"Wait!" Dan said. "So you're not Jason?" 

He pointed at his boyfriend, who appeared to be somewhere between laughing and crying. 

"No love, I'm not. Did I never tell you my name?"

Dan shook his head, his eyes going wide in realisation. 

"I don't know my boyfriend's name." He said, putting his head in his hands. 

His boyfriend pulled his hands away from his face and held them in his own. Dan watched as Jason walked away, giving them such much needed privacy. 

"It's okay. I should have told you I had a twin, I was just scared. Like I said, I didn't want you to lose you. I mean, Jason's straight and all but still, I was enjoying just being me." The boy looked at him, and Dan could see the vulnerability in his eyes again. 

"He's so different from you though. It's you that I fell for. Yeah you have his eyes but his don't light up the same way when you talk, when you laugh. His eyes don't make me feel safe the way yours do. He doesn't make me laugh or feel warm or feel, just... really really happy. You make me feel all those things. It's you. It's that I'm in love with."

The boy gasped and smiled wide. 

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around him and ending up with his head on Dan's shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"So, do I get to find out your name now? I can't just keep calling you 'not Jason' in my head." 

The boy in his arms laughed. 

"I'll tell you if you guess it right." He says. 

"Hmmm. Jack?"

"Nope, our parents had more sense than to give us names starting with the same letter, thank God."

"Okay, does it start with an A?"

"Nope." 

"B?" 

"Nope."

…. A FEW MOMENTS LATER...

"O?"

"What boy's names even start with O?" 

"I dunno, Oliver?"

"It doesn't start with O."

"Yes it does."

"I think I know my own name Dan." The boy rolls his eyes. 

Dan just glares at him. 

"I told you it doesn't begin with an O." The boy said. 

"I'm running out of letters here. P?"

"Yes."

"Peter?"

"No." 

"Pablo?"

"Nope."

"Patrick?"

"Nada."

"Pa...pee..Poe….Potato."

"Yes Dan my parents named their kids Jason and Potato." Dan wasn't looking at the boys face, but he could hear the eye roll in his voice. 

Dan sighed and thought for a moment.

"Pablo?"

"You've already said that."

"Pierre?"

"I'm from Manchester, not France."

"Peee...arghh?" The boy blinked at him bemused. 

"I'm from Manchester not _Mars._ "

Dan ignored the sarcasm.

"Seriously, just tell me your name?"

"You have to guess."

"Ugh.. Pedro? 

The boy shook his head. 

"Paul?"

"Nope."

"Phh...Philippe?" 

The boy face-palmed. 

"You are idiotically, moronically close."

Dan smiled as he realised what his boyfriend's name was. It suited him. 

"Oh. So you're Philippa?"

They laughed together before the boy corrected him. 

"My name is Philip, but I prefer Phil. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Dan shook it. 

"Phil." Dan tried out the name. It felt right, he liked saying it. He smiled to himself before looking up to find the boy- Phil, watching him. 

"I think I prefer Phillippa, suits you much better." Dan teased, with a sly smile. 

Phil scrunched his nose in mock annoyance before stepping towards Dan and throwing his arms around him, squeezing him tight and spinning him in circles. 

As he put him down again, Jason appeared from the shadows and coughed. 

"Umm, we should probably go, Grandma will be waiting." He said awkwardly averting his eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, I had to go ask a teacher something."

"Sure you did." Phil laughed. "It's okay, it took this long for Dan here to guess my name."

"You didn't exactly make it easy for me!" Dan exclaimed in protest. 

"He guessed 'potato' before he guessed Phil."

Jason smirked. 

"I always thought you looked like a potato."

Dan laughs and Phil looks at him, betrayed. 

"We have the same face." 

"Come on, Philippa, we can't keep your grandmother waiting." Dan said, picking up his bag from where he'd left it on the table. Phil elbowed him gently to show his annoyance, before taking his hand.

Dinner at Phil's house was lovely. His parents welcomed Dan warmly, and they all laughed their heads off when Jason told them about the mix up. The parents suggested that Dan stay the night, and Dan texted his parents to say he wouldn't be home till tomorrow. 

Later, Dan found himself curled up on Phil's bed, facing the boy he loved more than anything. 

They had been talking at first, but now they just looked at each other, in a comfortable silence. Just breathing each other in and memorizing this feeling. 

"Phil?" He said, quietly. 

"Yeah?" Phil whispered in reply.

"You have a freckle here." He poked Phil's cheek. 

"Yeah I do." Phil chuckled.

"Jason doesn't." Dan said, impossibly quieter. 

Phil smiled lazily in reply. Dan watched as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Phil?" 

"Mmm?" 

"I really love that freckle."

Phil smiled without opening his eyes and his arms reached out and wrapped around Dan, pulling him closer, until they were completely pressed together.They held each other in their arms until they fell asleep, happy and dreaming of laughter and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is @gay-internet-mafia come say hi, talk about potatoes, idk whatever you want.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, it's really useful to see what people like, and dont like!  
> Stay safe y'all. <3


End file.
